Snapshots
by aurorstorm
Summary: Swan Queen/Remma: A collection of the prompts I write, concerning the relationship between Emma and Regina, on my tumblr  leaving-storybrooke . Disconnected, non-chronological, varying in setting and rating. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous - Swan Queen: Emma has a hickey and Mary Margaret sees it. She won't stop asking who gave it to her.**

* * *

><p><em>Aw, crap<em>. Emma froze as she was brushing her teeth, noticing the bright purple and red bruise on her neck for the first time. She blushed as she recalled the last night's events. Her secret trysts with Regina had been taking an exciting new turn lately and Emma wasn't complaining – although this new discovery was a bit worrying. _I guess I'll just wear a scarf today_, she decided as she rinsed out her mouth. Unfortunately, she hadn't factored running into her roommate on her way back to her bedroom.

"Oh, Emma, I'm sorry, I just forgot to – Emma?" Mary Margaret went slightly pink and looked at the blonde suspiciously, who currently resembled a deer caught in the headlights. "Emma, is that... is that a hickey on your neck?"

"Uh... no, I just... yeah?" Emma bit her lip as Mary Margaret gasped.

"Well, I knew you were out late, but... wow! Who from? No, don't answer that, I'm prying." She smiled apologetically and made her way into the bathroom, but paused and whipped around again. "Was it Graham? It has to be Graham, oh gosh, have you two finally... you know..."

Emma sighed. "No, Mary Margaret, it's not from Graham. Look, it doesn't matter, I'll just go and – " She was cut off by a beeping from her phone, and quickly pulled it out of her pocket.

Regina Mills: _I get the feeling you won't be wearing a tank top today._

Emma blushed furiously and made to stuff the phone away, but her roommate noticed her obvious embarrassment.

"It's him! You totally just got a morning after text!" Emma backed away and shook her head, but she underestimated the smaller woman's speed and the phone was snatched out of her hands before she had time to run.

Mary Margaret glanced down at the phone, gasped, and instantly shoved it back towards Emma, her face burning red. "I'm so, so sorry, that was incredibly rude of me, I should _not _have seen that, oh Emma, please forgive me, I swear I won't tell –"

"Hey! Stop. It's... it's okay." Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just keep it quiet, yeah?"

Mary Margaret nodded furiously, coughed and dashed towards the door. She paused for a moment in the doorway and glanced back at Emma. "You know... I'm impressed."

Emma stood stunned for a few seconds after her roommate had left. "Right," she mumbled, and walked back to her bedroom in a daze. "Better find that goddamned scarf."


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous - Swan Queen: Emma wakes up after a night of drinking, to find out about her brand new tattoo. (bonus if it's Regina's name or has something to do with Regina)**

* * *

><p>Emma woke to a dull pounding in her head and a cramp in her leg. She blearily opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying awkwardly on a couch. <em>Huh?<em> Eventually the smell of cooking eggs and bacon wafted into the room and assaulted her senses. She lurched forward and retched, grabbing on to a bucket that was sitting next to the couch. _Who put that there?_ she wondered, and proceeded to throw up into the bucket. She wiped her mouth and looked up to take in her surroundings. A cold sense of dread fell over her when she realised that this kind of decor could only belong to one person – Mayor Regina Mills. Emma promptly fell off the couch.

"Everything okay in there, Sheriff Swan?"

_Crap, crap, crap, crap._

She managed to stand and stumbled into the kitchen clutching her stomach. Regina was wearing an apron and standing by the stove, in the middle of making a hot breakfast. She looked perfectly alert and content, which was odd, because Emma was sure she'd been out last night. At least for the parts she could remember. "What... what the hell am I doing here? What happened last night?"

Regina simply smiled and offered her a glass of water, which she sculled in a single gulp. "Aw, man. I feel like crap," Emma moaned. "You look great, you got some magical hangover cure or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina replied, and turned back to the stove. "How about you go upstairs and take a shower? Henry's at a friend's house so don't worry about that."

Emma put down her glass and slowly made her way upstairs, rubbing at her lower back. The whole patch of skin there was burning and stinging. _Probably just a scratch. _She'd never been in Regina's bathroom before, and she was impressed. The shower alone was bigger than some of the bathrooms she'd had before. She groaned as she began to pull off her clothes, noticing that her shirt had been on backwards. That was _not _a good sign. Her jeans were next to come off, and she bent over as she pulled them down her legs. It was only when she stood back up in her bra and underwear, and twisted slightly on the way, that she noticed it.

The whole of her lower back was red and swollen, and right in the centre of it there was a garish inky image of Regina Mills' face complete with cursive script – _Queen Of My Heart._

Emma screamed blue murder.

"Emma, what happened?" Regina came running up the stairs and burst into the bathroom. "Are you oka-" The Mayor froze on the spot and gaped at Emma. Ten seconds later, she exploded.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! WHAT IS _THAT_?"

"I DON'T KN-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE TO YOURSELF?"_

"YOU THINK I _REMEMB-"_

"_YOU HAVE A TRAMP STAMP OF MY FACE!"_

"_I THINK THAT'S PAINFULLY OBVIOUS!"_

Both women fell silent and caught their breath. Regina leant against the wall and closed her eyes. After a few moments she let out a quiet chuckle, which escalated into a giggling fit. Emma stuffed her fist in her mouth and tried to hold back the hysteria that was descending over her. Soon both women were clutching onto each other with tears streaming down their faces.

"So I... guess... _that_... happened... last night..." Emma choked out between snorts of laughter. "Does that mean... _we_... happened?"She looked up at Regina, slightly panicked.

"Oh, wouldn't you love to know," Regina purred, and winked. She released her hold on the other woman and straightened her blouse. "And, Emma?" she called back, smirking, as she left the bathroom. "Get rid of it."

Emma stood dumbstruck as the door closed. "But – but – I don't even know who gave it to me!" she shouted to the empty room. In that moment, Emma resolved to never go on one of Ruby's 'girls nights' again. _Although_, she thought as she turned on the faucet, _there must be a good reason I ended up with this tattoo, _and that made it all worthwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**thewhitestars - Swan Queen, Regina gets caught by Mary Margaret while trying to sneak out in the morning.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Regina Mills prided herself on in this world, it was that she was <em>always<em> in control. Storybrooke flourished under her careful hand; its inhabitants feared and respected her; her conquests were always simply guests in her bed and were ordered to leave minutes after the business was done. That was why Regina could feel her life unravelling as she lay curled up next to Emma Swan, in Emma Swan's bed, as morning light filtered in lazily through Emma Swan's window.

Regina gently extracted herself from Emma's arms and crawled out of the bed. She held her breath as Emma grunted and shifted, but the blonde relaxed again and that adorable little smile found its way back onto her face. _Damnit, Regina_, she admonished, _you're losing touch._ She silently got herself dressed and ran a hand through her hair. The rest of the apartment was quiet and Regina was counting on the schoolteacher being a heavy sleeper.

She edged her way out of Emma's bedroom door, not daring to push it open far in case it creaked. She crept along the floor on tip-toes with her heels in her hands – there was no way she would risk wearing them on these wooden floors. Once she'd reached the kitchen, she started to calm down. The door was only metres away, and her arm was outstretched the grasp the handle –

"Oh, Emma, I'm glad you're awake," came a sleepy voice from the next room, along with softly padding footsteps. "I was just going to make some..." Mary Margaret's voice faltered when she observed the Mayor of Storybrooke frozen with a hand resting on the doorknob. "_Oh._"

"Miss Blanchard, I promise you this is not what it looks like."

The smaller woman smiled nervously. "Madame Mayor, I... I _know_. About you, and Emma."

Regina's mouth fell open. "Is that so?" She swallowed hard and glared at Mary Margaret. "In that case, I trust that you will continue to keep our secret."

"Of course!" Mary Margaret nodded and hurried back to her bedroom.

Regina removed her hand from the doorway and pictured Emma, who was presumably still curled up under the covers, alone. _Oh, screw it. _It was as if she could feel another layer of her carefully constructed fortress crumbling, she marvelled, as she slowly walked back to the bedroom to join her lover. And for once in her long life, she realised that she really couldn't care less.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt - Regina, Emma and Henry spend Easter together as a family**

* * *

><p>"THE EASTER BUNNY CAME!" Henry came barrelling into his mothers' bedroom and threw himself on top of them. "HE CAME AND HE LEFT CHOCOLATE FOR ALL OF US!"<p>

Emma groaned loudly and Regina rubbed at her eyes. "Henry, dear, it's six in the morning," she yawned, and looked over at her girlfriend who was burying herself even further under the covers. Only strands of her blonde hair were peeking out onto the pillow.

"Well?" Henry looked at Regina expectantly. "Aren't you going to get up?"

"Give us a few minutes, kid," came the mumbled reply from under the blankets. Regina nodded her agreement and gently nudged Henry off the bed.

"How about you go on downstairs, and we'll join you once we're as awake and excited as you are?"

"Okay Mom." Henry raced out of the room as quickly as he'd entered, and the two women sighed as his footsteps thumped down the stairs.

"He's _ten_ and he still wakes us up at six am? Can't you just... _tell _him?" Emma shuffled over under the covers and surfaced right next to Regina. She kissed her good morning and snuggled into her side, yawning.

"I haven't the heart," Regina replied. She pressed her lips to Emma's forehead and pulled away from her to climb out of bed. "Come on, dear. Take a shower with me then we'll join our son downstairs." She threw Emma a predatory smile and slunk off to the bathroom.

Emma suddenly found herself with a good deal more energy, and she leapt out of bed to join Regina in the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>Regina found her girlfriend leaning back on the bench, holding a small package in her hands, when she brought down the two heavy bags filled with Easter gifts. She lifted the bags onto the bench and the pair began to unload its contents.<em>

"_Holy crap, that's a big pile," Emma marvelled once they'd finished._

"_I like to allow him some treats every now and then."_

_Emma peered into one of the bags and noticed more chocolates. "There's even more?"_

"_No! No, that's for you," Regina laughed, lunging into the bag first._

"_Oh." Emma turned and reached for her own gift. She placed it on the bench in front of Regina, who did the same with hers. "We'll open them tomorrow morning." Emma couldn't help but notice the size difference in their gifts. "Yours looks a little bigger," she mumbled._

_Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her. "You know," she said softly when they broke apart for air, "I couldn't care less."_

* * *

><p>"We're coming, kid," Emma called out as she walked down the stairs, an arm wrapped tightly around Regina's waist. As they made their way towards the kitchen, they could see Henry literally bouncing with excitement. On the bench lay the three piles of gifts set out the night before.<p>

"Finally!" he cried, and looked towards Regina hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Henry, you can start."

He tore into the wrappings, eyes going wide at the colourful boxes of every shape and size. "_Wow," _he breathed. He quickly grabbed an individual egg and went to unwrap it, but Regina snatched it from his hands.

"Henry, you haven't even had breakfast yet."

"But – but –" Henry turned to Emma who glanced fearfully at her girlfriend. "Please, Ma, can I?"

"Uh, Henry, you really should eat some proper breakfast first."

Henry grumbled and ran off into the pantry to find some cereal. Regina mouthed '_thanks' _at Emma, and reached over to take her hand. "I'm glad you could finally be a part of this, Emma."

Emma squeezed her hand. "Best Easter I've ever had."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lutzy: Swan queen : Emma and regina get caught making out by Red**

**AN: I turned Red into Ruby – which you may have meant anyway!**

* * *

><p>Emma let herself be dragged down the alley next to Granny's by Regina, who was stalking ahead and pulling the blonde by the arm. Her perfectly manicured nails were digging in to Emma's skin, but she was far too turned on to care. She found herself thrown roughly against the concrete wall and Regina's lips crashed against hers hungrily. Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her. Regina responded by pressing harder against her and biting down on Emma's bottom lip.<p>

"Oh, god," Emma breathed, and Regina took her chance to force her tongue into Emma's mouth. The kiss tasted of blood and alcohol, and the burn from their lips soon spread through their entire bodies. Regina pulled away from Emma's swollen lips and pressed kisses down her neck; reaching her pulse point where she bit and sucked eagerly. Emma closed her eyes and exhaled. She tugged at Regina's hair, then moved her hands down to the hem of her shirt and untucked it quickly. Her hands now roamed over the smooth, creamy skin of Regina's stomach and she grabbed the woman by her hips and shoved her even closer, gasping as Regina moved her thigh between Emma's legs. Both women were caught up in their heated embrace that neither noticed the side door swinging open or heard the footsteps on the pavement.

Ruby squealed and dropped the bags of trash which crashed loudly on the path. She stared in shock as the Mayor leapt off the Sheriff , dishevelled and flushed, and tried to tuck her shirt back in to her skirt. Emma rubbed at her neck self consciously and tried to catch her breath.

The young redhead blinked and swallowed, before grinning her usual bright and flirtatious smile. "That was _really_ hot, you know," she declared, and reached down to pick up the trash bags. "Please, continue. I'll go in the back way." She dashed off down the path, not without stealing another glance back at the still panting couple.

"She is so gonna tell the whole town about this," Emma groaned.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, Emma could see that they were still blazing with desire. "Perhaps we should continue this somewhere more private," she drawled, and sauntered off towards her car.

"Yes please," Emma whispered, and followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anonymous: Swan Queen; Emma finds the ring Daniel gave Regina and asks Regina about it. Regina tells her the truth and angst ensues.**

**AN: I guess I interpreted this a little differently than it was intended. And Emma comes across kinda stupid. Oh well =/**

**Fairytale land. **

* * *

><p>The ring was cool against her lips, but it sent warmth shooting down Regina's fingers. <em>True love's magic always leaves traces<em>, she mused darkly, and pressed it even closer. The memories were stronger today and hurt even more than usual, for it was the anniversary of the day that Regina broke; the day that her heart was ripped out and crushed along with her lover's. She drew in a deep, shaky breath as she recalled the night he gave her the ring in the stables. _Being Queen means nothing, Daniel; all I care about is you! _

Regina noticed a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye, and looked up in shock to see Emma staring at her with an unreadable look on her face. She fumbled the ring back into its box and snapped it shut.

Emma stepped into the room. "Wh- what was that?"

"Nothing, Emma," she replied coolly, but her hands shook.

The blonde scoffed and moved closer to the bed. "No, it wasn't 'nothing'. It was a _ring_, Regina!"

The Queen sniffed and looked down at the black velvet box in her trembling hands. All she wanted for today was to be alone with her thoughts and memories. She did love Emma, truly - but nothing could ever erase this pain, not even the girl who saved her from the Dark Curse.

And Emma, as always, remained completely oblivious. "Regina, if you –" she swallowed and puffed out her chest in an attempt to exude some kind of confidence. "- if you were gonna propose or something... then just tell me!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina spat and glared incredulously at her now recoiling girlfriend. "Of course I wasn't going to propose."

Emma wrapped her arms around herself and exhaled. She bit her lip as if to hold back tears. At length, she gathered herself enough to speak, and did so bitterly. "Well, tell me why it's important," she retorted, "'cause people don't just hang on to rings for no reason."

Regina's eyes clouded over and her shoulders slumped. Somehow she couldn't maintain her biting tone when she spoke his name. "It was from Daniel," she murmured.

"Who?" Emma's blatant disregard for her feelings was beginning to grate.

"For gods' sake, Emma!" Regina's voice cracked. "I've told you about what happened with Snow; don't ask me to go through that again!"

Emma gulped. "_Oh_. You... you never said his name was Daniel."

"He's dead," she whispered, talking to herself more than anyone. The pain was written clearly across her face and a small sob escaped her. "He's dead, because of my love, because of me... it's all my fault."

"No, Regina, it's not." Emma rushed forwards to comfort her. "I'm sorry..."

Regina shrugged out of the embrace and pushed Emma away. "Yes, well maybe you need to be more considerate," she snapped, "instead of blundering your way through life as usual, hurting everyone around you with your selfish motives and – "

"Regina, I just wasn't thinking – "

"Don't interrupt me!" Regina glared at the distressed woman, seething. "Guards, please return Miss Swan to her chambers."

"Oh Regina, please don't take me away," Emma cried out desperately as two guards materialised, grabbed her by the arms and started to drag her out the door. "_Shit_, I always screw things up, every time..." Regina continued to ignore the now sobbing woman, and opened the box, taking the ring into her hands once more. "I'm so sorry, please let me talk to you, _please..._"

The doors slammed shut, leaving Regina alone. She sighed to herself and slipped the ring onto her finger, finally allowing the tears to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**of ice packs and celebrations (part one of three)**

**(Anonymous: Swan Queen: Emma prompts Henry to join a school sports team (bonus if it's a violent!sport) and Regina is worried and peeved.)**

* * *

><p>Emma shuts the engine off before they actually reach the Mayor's house - Henry's orders, of course - and she smiles as Henry bounces out of his seat and pulls open the door for her.<p>

"Hurry up! We might get in before she's home!"

Emma laughs. "Kid, I think she's gonna notice it anyway."

Henry shrugs and readjusts the ice pack dripping at his cheek, and takes Emma's hand with his free one. His easy gesture of affection fills her with warmth, and they round the corner onto the path leading to the house with their arms swinging happily between them - but freeze at the sight of the Mayor herself leaning against the doorframe.

"And what is it that I might notice?" Regina drawls - _damn her and her superhuman hearing -_ and then her jaw drops. "Henry!" She marches towards the pair and wrenches Henry towards her, throwing a burning glare towards Emma. "What have you done to my son?"

Emma sighs and runs a hand through her hair. If only Henry hadn't turned to wave to her at precisely the wrong moment, this never would have happened.

"Mom, calm down, it's only a bruise!" Henry mutters, ducking his head down in embarrassment.

"I will _not_ calm down," she hisses, eyes never leaving Emma's. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I am generous enough to give you one afternoon a week, and you can't even return him to me safely? I will not put the life of my son in the hands of such an irresponsible fool."

"Look, Regina, he was just playing basketball and he got a little distracted, that's all. Not exactly a matter of life and death."

Regina turns to Henry. "Am I to understand then, Henry, that this fresh-looking injury occurred at lunch break and had nothing to do with Miss Swan?"

"Uh..."

"_Henry._"

Emma groans and gives in, interrupting the interrogation. "No, Regina. It happened at his basketball training after school."

A strange expression passes over Regina's face as she pauses - a look that makes Emma feel guilty all of a sudden - but it disappears as quickly as the anger returns. "So this is how you've been spending your precious afternoons with her, Henry? Sneaking off to trainings for a stupid game without my permission?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Henry mumbles, his foot scuffing the grown while he pushes the slippery ice pack back up against his swollen cheek. "I thought it would be fun, but I knew you wouldn't let me sign up."

"And with good reason!" Regina scoffs, gesturing at his face. "Go inside and get that ice pack wrapped up before you drop it. Oh, and for your dishonesty, I forbid you to attend any more of these trainings."

"What?" Emma lets slip without even thinking, the disappointment on her face incomparable to the utter dejection on Henry's.

"Aw mom, that's so unfair!" he whines.

"Seriously, he's a 10 year old kid and it's just a game!"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "I don't believe I need parenting advice from you of all people, Miss Swan. Now please, before you cause any more damage; leave."

Emma gives Henry a last, defeated wave as she turns and walks back to her car, but she can't help mulling over Regina's words. _I forbid you to attend any more of these trainings._ Well, Emma realises, Regina doesn't have to know about the _match_ on Saturday, does she? Emma decides that her and Henry have some planning to do that night - via walkie-talkie, of course.


	8. Chapter 8

**of ice packs and celebrations (part two of three)**

**(Anonymous: Swan Queen: Emma prompts Henry to join a school sports team (bonus if it's a violent!sport) and Regina is worried and peeved.)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, kid. Her curtains are still closed. Looks like the coast is clear."<p>

"_Roger that!_"

Emma chuckles against her walkie-talkie, still finding Henry's serious attitude to their plans a little endearing. She crosses her fingers as she crouches down in the bushes, hoping that Regina really is still asleep in her bedroom. Henry would be devastated if, after all their plotting, he couldn't make it to the game.

By the time Henry should be just about down the flight of stairs, Emma catches a slight movement of the curtains of the sitting room window. _Shit!_ So Regina had been downstairs the whole time! "Henry!" she whispers frantically into the device. "Code red! Code red! Mission abort!"

But there's no reply, and Emma lets out a sigh, climbing out of the garden bed and walking towards the house. Sure enough, the front door swings open and Regina comes marching out, a defeated looking Henry slinking out after her.

"Of course. I should have known." Regina sneers at Emma, hands on her hips, practically radiating anger. She's wearing simple black sweatpants and a grey Abercrombie & Fitch sweater - probably as casual as Storybrooke's immaculately groomed Mayor ever gets, even on the weekend - as she obviously didn't plan on being seen so early. Her gaze flicks down to the defiant-looking ten year old now hovering between them. "Henry, I made it very clear that you were to play no more basketball."

"No you didn't!" Henry pouts, but there's a hint of mischief in his eyes. "You said that I can't go to any more trainings!"

"I - what?" Regina shakes her head, confused.

Emma clears her throat. "It's, uh, it's true. You only said he couldn't go to any trainings, but this is a match..." Emma notices Regina's shock at having her words turned against her, and tries a different approach that will hopefully appeal to the woman as a mother. "Henry's team needs him, Regina!" she pleads.

"Miss Swan, I simply cannot let you take him," Regina snaps, clearly trying to maintain some kind of control after being outsmarted. "It's far too risky. He has already been injured once, and under your careless vigil, I am sure it will happen again."

"Then why don't you come along?" Emma looks at Henry, who's more than a little confused by this turn of events. She can almost hear him thinking, _this wasn't part of the plan!_

Regina is equally stunned. "Excuse me?"

"Come and watch the match! It'll be fun, and you should be there to cheer him on." Emma offers her a smile, but it falters when she notices how the corners of Regina's mouth turn down, and how she breaks their eye contact to stare down at her slip-on-sneaker clad feet. She crosses her arms across her chest, but Emma reads it as more of an act of self-defence than defiance.

"I don't think that Henry would particularly enjoy having my support," she replies. "I would just be an embarrassment to him."

Henry glances back towards Emma, shrugging his shoulders slightly, before stepping closer to Regina. "No, Mom, I'd... I'd really like you to see me play."

Regina's head snaps back up, eyes wide. "Oh." A faint blush colours her cheeks, and she throws Emma a glance filled with surprise and gratitude. "Well... oh, alright then. You can play." She tosses her hair back. "But I have to get changed into something more presentable."

Henry laughs and shakes his head. "No way Mom, we're already gonna be late!"

"Regina, you look fine," Emma agrees, but she can see that Regina is determined to keep up her professional, dignified appearance in front of the townspeople. _This could be fun_.

"I insist on -" Her speech is cut off when Emma lunges forward, grinning, and grabs her arm. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Regina finds herself being practically dragged over to Emma's car, and she glares at Henry as he opens up the passenger door for her.

"Nope. You're getting in the car now," Emma laughs, but something about the closeness of the other woman and her tight grip the smooth skin of Regina's wrist causes a wicked glint to come into her eye, and she's not completely sure why she leans in a little closer to Regina and breathes, "unless you'd like me to force you?"

She hears Regina's ragged breath catch in her throat, and the usually composed Mayor's cheeks flush red for a second time that morning, this time for an entirely different reason. It's not until Henry clears his throat that their eye contact breaks and Regina nods slightly. "Fine." She wrenches her arm from Emma's grasp and smooths down her sweater. "I'll go."

Moments later, as Henry starts chatting incessantly about the upcoming game with even more enthusiasm than he has for his book, Emma's pleased to notice that Regina can't stop smiling either.


	9. Chapter 9

**of ice packs and celebrations (part three of three)**

**(Anonymous: Swan Queen: Emma prompts Henry to join a school sports team (bonus if it's a violent!sport) and Regina is worried and peeved.)**

* * *

><p>Regina's been on her feet for the whole game, and that fancy jumper has long since been removed and is now tied casually around her waist - leaving her in just a white undershirt that perfectly sets off her olive skin. Her hair is a complete mess and her face is flushed from all the excitement as she cheers, waves and claps for her son. In short, as she watches her, Emma's never been so mesmerised.<p>

"Shouldn't you be watching the game, Miss Swan?" Regina mutters as her eyes follow the ball down the court, a smile playing upon her unpainted lips.

"Uh. I… am?" Emma squeaks, blushing. She turns her attention back to the game just as one of Henry's teammates throws the ball over to him - until a tall kid she saw earlier knocks right into him and the two tumble to the ground with a loud grunt. Regina gasps and grabs onto Emma's forearm, squeezing painfully with her vice-like grip.

"Henry!" she cries out, and then turns to Emma. "Is he okay? What am I supposed to do?" Amidst her surprise that she isn't receiving a lecture about the inherent dangers of team sports, Emma notices the look of utter helplessness on Regina's face - she's trapped in the crowd, knowing that if she causes a scene she'll only embarrass her son.

Emma gives the hand on her arm a reassuring pat and whispers, "He'll be fine."

Sure enough, Henry and the boy laugh as they pull each other to their feet, and the game recommences with another shrill blast of the whistle. Regina lets out a sigh of relief, sharing a quick smile with Emma before returning her focus to the game as Henry takes off with the ball. Emma tries to keep up, but she's finding it pretty hard to pay attention as for some reason, Regina still hasn't removed her hand from Emma's arm.

The grip's a lot gentler than before, and Emma tries to ignore how much she's actually enjoying the contact. She coughs softly, shaking her arm just enough for Regina to finally notice and immediately release Emma's wrist. She flushes bright red and mutters an apology.

"It's alright," Emma chuckles. She's definitely enjoying the decision to bring Regina along.

They both find themselves drawn into the game once more, as one of Henry's teammates shoots a goal and scores draw equal. There's only a minute left in the game, and Emma crosses her fingers, cheering as Henry takes the ball and dribbles it down the court. His smaller size does actually give him an advantage, they notice, as he weaves and ducks his way through the taller boys.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Regina mutters, wringing her hands together. Henry's poised to shoot, and she screws her eyes shut. "I can't watch."

Emma nudges into her shoulder, startling Regina's eyes open again. "Oh, you're watching," she says, "'cause I'm not letting you miss this moment."

Henry crouches slightly and then springs up into the air, tossing the ball up with perfect aim. Both of his mothers gasp and bite their lips as the ball rolls once, twice, three times around the ring before finally dropping through.

Half of the crowd goes wild, Emma included, but no one cheers as loudly as Regina. She's actually in tears as she shouts out Henry's name, clapping high above her head. The siren blasts through the chaos, signalling the victory, and Emma puts an arm around Regina's waist and leads her down to court level. Henry comes barrelling over and launches into the both of them with a force that almost sends them sprawling. He clutches onto both of their waists, pulling them into a group hug as he bounces and cheers, "I did it! We did it!"

Emma laughs and ruffles his hair. "You did good, kid." Her arm is still wrapped around Regina's waist as the three of them embrace, and somehow, it all feels right.

Henry smiles up at Emma, his gaze hopeful. "Can we go for ice cream?"

"Uhh…" This would not be the ideal time to get on Regina's bad side, and Emma knows that Henry isn't usually allowed such treats. She gives Regina a questioning look, and the other woman shrugs and gives another real smile - she seems to be full of them today.

"Of course we can, dear," Regina says, "I think this calls for a celebration."

—

Emma watches in amusement as Henry drops his spoon into the bowl, groaning and clutching his stomach. "Too much," he whimpers. Regina simply raises an eyebrow and refrains from commenting. _She really is in a good mood, __Emma thinks._

Their eyes meet over their son's dramatically slumped figure, and they share another smile that leaves a strange feeling in her stomach - the kind of feeling you'd get when your high school crush speaks to you, Emma supposes (because she'd never really stuck around in a school long enough to have one). She continues to watch her when they break eye contact and Regina takes a sip from her coffee.

"I'm really glad you came along today, Regina," she says quietly when Henry hops off his stool and trots away to get more napkins.

Regina gives her a brief, grateful smile before looking back down at the drink in her hands. "I'm glad, too." When Henry returns, vigorously rubbing at his chocolate-stained mouth with the napkins, she puts down her coffee and pats him on the shoulder. "So, Henry," she asks, "When is your next game?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that little series. Remember, reviews are always appreciated, and follow my fanfiction tumblr (thesestarkwords) or main tumblr (leaving-storybrooke) where these prompt fics are posted first. Closed for prompts at the moment until exams finish, though. Thank you all for reviewing, alerting, favouriting, etc. Hopefully more coming soon! x<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**What Good People Do**

**(Anonymous: Emma is sick and Regina takes care of her)**

* * *

><p>It starts when she strolls into the Sheriff's Station one evening; battle ready, as she always has to be around Emma Swan. They may have called a truce for Henry's sake - and, although they would never admit it, their own - yet somehow their encounters when away from Henry always descend into some kind of conflict; both trying to have the upper hand, both wrestling to get in the last cutting word every time. It's as if the two are destined to clash.<p>

But tonight, she finds Emma in no fit state for battle, and her fighting desire is quelled. After all, it's the challenge of a worthy opponent that draws her to the girl. Sheriff Swan is crumpled forward in her chair, arms and head slumped awkwardly on to the desk. She's asleep, but not comfortably - there's a frown on her face and her lips are dry and cracked. Regina doesn't know the right way to wake her, so she settles for dropping the stack of paperwork she needs signed on to the desk. The resounding thump startles Emma back to life.

"Sleeping on the job, Miss Swan?"

Emma glances wildly around before her eyes find the Mayor. "Shit," she croaks, and coughs into her shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to sign these documents and go home," Regina drawls, raising her eyebrows as Emma rubs childishly at her eyes. She pulls one of her countless expensive ballpoints out of her blazer pocket and hands it over, then shuffles through the pile until she finds the necessary pages. "I'd ask you to read it all, but I'm not sure you're capable."

Emma grumbles incomprehensibly, scowling as she scrawls her name on the indicated lines. Regina finds herself having to suppress a smile, and she doesn't even want to think about where that sudden impulse came from. Emma's immaturity and stubbornness is something to be sneered at, not smiled at, she reminds herself curtly, but the funny tightening she feels in her stomach doesn't go anywhere. Regina leans in and takes the pen from between Emma's fingers, pocketing it, and quickly gathers the papers. When she straightens, she's sure that she's composed herself but of course Emma chooses that moment to stretch out her shoulders and back, pulling the flimsy white tank top flush against her chest. It hugs every line and curve, and Regina loses focus for a moment.

Emma pauses and smirks, noticing Regina's temporary cerebral lapse. "Like what you see, Madam Mayor?"

Regina coughs and sneers, but the faint blush that colours her cheeks betrays her. She'll have to work through this _impossible_ attraction to Emma another time, because there is a more pressing issue she's noticed that conveniently doubles as a cover up - since she's been caught staring anyway. "I couldn't help but notice how far your ribs protruded as you stretched. Are you unwell, Miss Swan? Should you be at work?"

"Oh, so _that's_ what you were, uh, noticing."

"I don't like what you're insinuating," she snaps, "but I'll let it pass. You're thin and pale, and you're sleeping at your desk..."

"Yeah, so I'm tired, okay?" Emma jumps to the defensive, and Regina has to drag her eyes away as she arches her back to shrug on that awful leather jacket.

"Just remember that the safety of my town rests on your shoulders. Do try to take care of your health."

They fall into step together as they leave the building, the scuff of Emma's boots familiar against the clicking of Regina's heels. There's a slight wheeze to Emma's breathing, but Regina decides not to comment. She doesn't want to appear too concerned, because Emma's seen through her act one too many times tonight. They part once outside the building, nodding their goodbyes, and Regina walks back to her Mercedes. She opens the passenger door to place her bag and the papers on the seat, but can't help glancing back towards the awful yellow Bug as she crosses back to the driver's side - and the image of Emma hunched over, clutching at her head, elbows on the steering wheel haunts her all the way home.

* * *

><p>Emma groans loudly as the shrill tone of her phone forces her to extract herself from the tangle of sheets. Not that she'd been asleep - she'd been exhausted, stuffy and aching all over, but sleep had evaded her all night, she laments, as she fumbles around on the nightstand for the stupid phone.<p>

"Yeah? Uh, I mean, hi?"

_"Miss Swan."_

_Ah, shit. _Emma immediately regrets her impolite answer, and winces as sits herself up straighter in the bed. "Regina, sorry about that, I -"

_"You just woke up, I presume. After all, it is a weekend."_

Emma pinches the bridge of her nose and tries to ignore the painful tension building in her temples as she asks, "So, what's the matter?"

_"It's rather urgent, actually. Henry has disappeared again."_ Regina's voice sounds strained even through the phone. _"I take it he's not with you?"_

"Shit, Regina. Haven't seen him."

_"I've checked Granny's, the playground, Dr Hopper's, David and Kathryn's..."_

By this time, Emma is already pulling herself out of bed, but she tucks her head down by her knees in order to steady her dizzy head. "I'm on it, Regina. I'll be out in ten, searching the forest. Call around, I'm sure people will help out."

_"Of course. I'll let you get ready."_

"Thanks. Good luck."

There's a crackling sound, as if Regina had moved to hang up, but then her voice returns to the line, quieter this time. _"Miss Swan? Do be careful. And... thank you."_

"No problem," Emma sighs. She hangs up the phone and all but launches herself out the door towards the bathroom.

Mary Margaret calls out from the kitchen, "Emma, you're up...? Who was that on the phone?"

"Re-" Her voice cracks and she has to grab onto the bathroom counter for support when the coughing fit nearly knocks her over. "Re- Regina," she squeaks out afterwards.

"Regina's got you up and out of bed, in this state? It's strange how eager you seem to please her these days..."

Emma can basically _hear_ the smug smile in her roommate's voice, and she's getting really sick of these not-so-subtle insinuations, so she storms out into the kitchen. "Excuse me? _Henry has gone missing._"

Mary Margaret's jaw slackens. "Oh. God, Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. Will he be okay? How can I help?" she offers frantically.

"It's alright. Just... I'll call you, okay? If I need anything."

The other woman nods. "Sure. Take it easy out there, Emma. You're really not well."

"I don't care." She leaves Mary Margaret alone, wringing her hands together and concerned.

* * *

><p>"Henry? Kid, are you there? Hey!"<p>

Emma's been stumbling around the forest for half an hour now, and she feels pretty bruised and light-headed - those tree roots and thick branches just keep coming up out of nowhere. There's no sign of the kid anywhere. Emma knows he isn't here, she just knows, but for some reason she can't stop wandering around and shouting his name. Maybe, she thinks weakly, it's because she's all too aware she won't be able to find her way back safely.

The moment the thought strikes her, a twisted root hooks her ankle and she's sent sprawling into the dirt, landing with a thump at the foot of the tree. The air is knocked out of her lungs and she curls up, wheezing and coughing. _Shit, shit, shit._ Emma thinks of everyone in town running around searching for Henry, and realises that nobody will think to go looking for their trusted Sheriff. She winces as she rolls over on to her back and stuffs her hand into the pocket of her jeans, resenting the fact that she chose to wear her favourite, tightest pair today. By the time she's extracted the damn thing she's struggling to keep her eyes open; her brain starts acting on auto-pilot, dialling in a number she didn't even know she had memorised.

_"Miss Swan?"_

Emma sighs in relief. "R-Regina? Regina... hi," she mumbles.

_"Is everything okay out there, Sheriff? Have you found him?"_

"Regina," she repeats, as everything goes fuzzy and dark around the edges. "I don't... I don't feel so good..."

The phone slips from her sweaty grasp and she slumps back against the tree as the blackness consumes her.

* * *

><p>Regina sighs in frustration as she shuffles about awkwardly on the ground, readjusting her skirt over her knees. If Emma doesn't wake up soon, she'll settle for dragging her stupid unconscious body out of the forest herself. Emma shouldn't have even come here today, especially not alone. It seems her pride had once again gotten in the way of her common sense. Why couldn't she just have said she was too unwell, and driven around town or done something else actually <em>useful?<em>

"Miss Swan," she coos, reaching over to shake Emma's shoulders again, "wake up."

Still nothing.

"Miss Swan." Another shake.

_Still _nothing.

Regina groans and takes a deep breath. "Emma. Emma!" She rattles the unconscious woman's shoulders roughly. "Emma, damnit, wake up!"

Finally, there's some movement behind Emma's eyelids and she lets out a small whisper of noise. "Re..." She tenses up and her eyelids fly open. "Regina!"

"Yes, it's me." Regina can't help but smile a little at the look of pure gratitude on Emma's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," Emma groans. "Where's Henry? Have you got him?"

Regina nods. "He was hanging around by the well. Apparently, the idea was put into his head by that stranger," she almost growls. "He gave everyone quite a scare, but he's fine. We found him right after you called."

"Right," Emma croaks. She pulls herself against the tree into a sitting position. "I'm real sorry about this. Honestly. I just wanted to help find -" The name sticks in her throat and she expels a violent cough, causing Regina to recoil back from her in thinly veiled disgust. "Sorry," she mutters. "No chance you have any water?"

Regina gives her a tight lipped smile. "I suppose we'd better get you back to my car," she says. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Might need a little help there." Emma winces as she tries to stand, and Regina sighs, bending to help her up. They lean for a moment against the tree before Regina wraps an arm around Emma's shoulder and lets her lean into her side. It's like the fire all over again, but with their roles reversed. Regina remembers Emma's words after they'd escaped the blaze - _next time I'll do the same thing, and the time after that, because that is what decent human beings do, that's what good people do _- and wonders if she's being a good person right now. Perhaps the warmth in her chest is some sort of indication - or perhaps that's only the resulting heat of human contact, she muses, as they begin to slowly trudge uphill through the forest, bodies pressed tightly together.

"Thanks," Emma mumbles, and Regina turns to see that she's blushing. "I know you must hate having to do this."

Regina sniffs, tightening her grasp on Emma as she helps her climb over a fallen log. "It's not so bad," she responds, surprised to find that she's telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Emma hums contentedly as she flops down on the couch at Mary Margaret's place. Regina had insisted on not only driving her over but settling her in as well, and Emma's pretty glad she agreed to that, because Regina's reappeared with a pile of blankets and pillows.<p>

"Is there anything else I can do?" Regina asks as she arranges the bedding over Emma, ensuring that she's tucked in nicely.

Emma grins weakly and replies, "Well, there's some leftover chicken soup in the fridge..."

To her immense surprise, Regina actually nods and disappears into the kitchen.

Emma closes her eyes and snuggles into the blankets, still bemused by Regina's strange change in demeanour. She's probably just acting this way out of some sort of guilty conscience, Emma thinks, but then again, there's always the possibility she's been misinterpreting Regina's behaviour for a while. The tension between them is ever present and all too tangible, sure, but sometimes it does feel like a wholly different sort of tension altogether.

Regardless, she's never been comforted like this in sickness before. She'd spent many lonely days and nights shut up in bedrooms alone, because various foster parents had deemed she was too contagious or told her to simply sleep it off. No matter who this care is coming from, she is damn well going to appreciate it.

Regina returns shortly, carrying a steaming bowl of soup and a spoon. She sets it down carefully in Emma's shivering hands. It's far too hot to consume, so Emma takes the opportunity to question Regina in an effort to figure out exactly what is going on between them.

"Thanks for the soup," she says, "but uh... why exactly are you doing this?"

Regina perches on the other end of the couch, only inches from Emma's feet. "Must I always have an ulterior motive?"

"No, 'course not," Emma huffs. "It's just that, you know, previous experience... and we're not exactly on the best of terms."

"You were only out there, risking your own health, to help me find my son. It would be wrong of me to deny you that same help."

Emma chuckles. "It's always about right and wrong, with us, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm always right." Regina grins as Emma nudges her side with her foot, pouting. "Look, I'd better be going. I left Henry with -"

The sound of footsteps draws both of their eyes towards the door, from which Henry comes bursting through, followed by his teacher.

"- with Miss Blanchard," Regina finishes.

"Emma! You're okay!" Henry shouts and rushes over, coming to a halt by the couch. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, kid, I'll be fine," she says. "Your mom's been looking after me."

Henry turns to Regina, confused. "Why would _you_ help Emma?"

"Henry, dear, you already know that I went to find her -"

"Yeah," he snaps, "but you could have just dumped here, or with anyone else once you found her."

"Hey," Emma cuts in, "Regina's spent the whole day searching for you, and then me, and then taking care of me here. Least you could do is be polite."

Regina looks at Emma with her eyebrows raised, clearly surprised to have been defended. Emma understands, because it's not often that she's anything other than the 'fun mom'.

"Sorry," Henry mumbles to both of them. "And Emma, I'm sorry you got hurt. It was my fault."

"No one's fault but mine," Emma says and ruffles his hair. "Just tell your mom where you're going next time, alright?"

He sighs and nods, and Regina takes her keys out of her purse and passes them to him. "Henry, we should get going. Emma needs rest. Go and get in the car."

As Henry leaves the room, Emma notices Mary Margaret peek around, but once she sees that Regina hasn't yet left she disappears again. It's almost amusing how scared she is of the Mayor.

"I suppose I'll have to find a temporary replacement for your position while you recover," Regina says, suddenly business like once more.

"Bet it's killing you that you can't get rid of me for good," Emma shoots back.

"Not particularly. You know my only concern is the safety of my citizens."

"Yeah, yeah," Emma sighs, but grins. "I'll be back before you know it, anyway."

Regina returns her smile. "Good to know," she says in a near whisper, and reaches down to pat Emma's ankle through the blankets. As she stalks out of the apartment, Emma feels pretty breathless, and this time it's nothing to do with her sickness at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Distraction, Reaction**

**(1: ****Pre SQ. During their weekly meeting, Regina puts on her new pair of reading glasses… which is one of Emma's fetishes.**

**2: "Sometimes I look at you and lose track of what, I'm sure is, ridiculously irrelevant thing you're saying at the moment, and all I think about is kissing you…")**

* * *

><p>"…and of course with this kind of construction comes significant risks, and responsibility partly falls on your department to ensure the safety of Storybrooke's citizens. In the event of…."<p>

Honestly, Emma isn't listening to a word she's saying.

Regina flips through neatly stacked piles of paperwork as she speaks, affording Emma the perfect opportunity to stare at the woman unabashedly. She watches with her mouth slightly agape as Regina rolls back stiff shoulders, brushes a lock of hair from her forehead and wets her lips with a darting pink tongue. It's mesmerising and totally arousing, which is wildly inappropriate for an evening meeting between two professionals, but Emma's far from caring about that.

"…so, I only require you to sign these liability agreements…" She selects a few pages from the files, but pauses, running her finger along some of the text. "Hold on, Miss Swan, I just need to read through this fine print," and it isn't Emma's name that snaps her out of her reverie, but the glasses that Regina removes from a case on the desk and slides up the bridge of her nose.

_Holy. Fuck._

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" Regina scoffs, looking highly affronted (which just adds to the whole scenario) because, as it turns out, Emma doesn't have a brain-to-mouth filter when she's this aroused. The Mayor is poised with her hand still raised by her head, glaring at Emma through the black frames with her usual intensity mixed with a little shock, and it's so goddamn similar to Emma's biggest fantasy that she can't bring herself to do anything other than lean forward in her chair, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Miss Swan, but it is highly inappropriate and truly embarrassing on your behalf," Regina says. "If you are unable to concentrate in a meeting after one slow day's work then perhaps you aren't cut out for this kind of -"

Emma can't think of a better way to shut her up, so she lunges across the desk, grabs Regina by the shoulders and kisses her.

Regina relents instantly (so _this_ is why she's been so tense, Emma muses) and when Emma snakes a hand through her hair and pulls her upwards, the groan Regina lets out against her mouth sends a thrill through Emma's body.

"Fuck, Regina," she mumbles when she pulls away and shuffles her knees further onto the desk, paying no attention to the the paper and stationery she sends onto the floor. "Sometimes I look at you," she says between kisses and bites down Regina's jawline and neck, "and I completely lose track of whatever you're saying, 'cause all I can think about is kissing you." She moves back up to Regina's now flushed face and adds, "the glasses are just fucking _rude_."

Regina lets out a strangled moan before pushing her chair backwards and removing her glasses. "Miss Swan," she chokes out, visibly struggling, "I think…"

"Yeah?" Emma climbs over the desk and walks towards Regina, smirking. She puts her hands on the arms of Regina's chair, slowly lowering herself until she's straddling the other woman. "What do you think?"

"I think we ought to sort out this paperwork tomorrow morning," Regina says breathlessly.

Emma chuckles and leans close to whisper into Regina's ear. "Fine by me."


End file.
